


Friends Before Lovers

by ariddletobesolved



Series: The Westergaard Archives: Tales of Elsa & Hans [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Friendship, Ravenclaw!Elsa, Rivalry, Slytherin!Hans, kinda platonic with a hint of romance, they are longing for each other that's for sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariddletobesolved/pseuds/ariddletobesolved
Summary: When Hans was doing his prefect duties, he didn't expect to find her there, at the Astronomy Tower.Helsa in Hogwarts AU.May or may not be updated regularly.
Relationships: Elsa & Hans (Disney), Elsa/Hans (Disney)
Series: The Westergaard Archives: Tales of Elsa & Hans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028799
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Friends Before Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot I wrote a while back on Tumblr, inspired by ravinewreyn's Helsa in Hogwarts AU arts on both Tumblr and Instagram.

He found her standing on that particular spot in the Astronomy Tower, with her eyes closed and her folded arms leaning against the railing. Her blonde hair, styled in a messy french braid, swayed along with the breeze, and her lips curved into a small smile. He knew he should be moving along, leaving her alone with the moon and the stars in the sky, and continuing his nightly patrol. But he wanted to talk to her, to apologise, to confess, and oh, that smile, which he rarely saw, was enough to petrify him on the spot. 

Surely, it was not the first time she made him feel that way.

The corner of his lips tugged upwards, his gaze softened when the girl finally opened her eyes then grinned to herself. What is she thinking about? He could only wonder and not ask. Perhaps she was thinking about building a snowman with Anna, her little sister (he knew it would bring her joy), or it could be about the dungbomb prank one of their classmates pulled during Transfiguration class earlier that day. Whatever it was, it must be a happy thought—one that didn’t concern him. His brows knitted at that thought. Of course it didn’t, he only brought a scowl on her face whenever they ran into each other. But the thought was quickly forgotten by the time she pulled out her wand from her black robe. So, she has yet to retire.

“ _Expecto patronum_!” Her voice was clear, with a hint of happiness, as she conjured a white light that slowly turned in a form of a horse—no, a mare. Her patronus.

The mare danced in the air, before it slowly moved around her, making the blonde girl grin in amusement, eyes following the dancing lights. Realising that he could be seen any moment now, he quickly took a step back, making a creaking sound as he stepped on the wooden floor. The patronus dissolved into the thin air, as her attention was now focused on where he stood.

“Who is there?”

Knowing that it was no use in hiding, he stepped into the light. His green eyes, bearing an unspoken apology, tried to search for her blue ones in the minimum lighting. He came to approach her, and with every step he took, the room grew colder. Perhaps it was the autumn night breeze that greeted him.

“Westergaard.” She spoke his family name in distaste, pushing herself from the railing. “What are you doing here?”

He was about to reply when the blonde shook her head. “Oh, forget I asked you a question! I shall take my leave.”

But before she could walk away, he quickly caught her arm, stopping her on the track. “Not so fast, Arrington!” He said with a hint of smirk. “You do realise that I can take some points from Ravenclaw, right?”

He watched her closely, waiting for her usual “Sod off, Westergaard!” to roll out of her mouth, along with that famous scowl. Much to his surprise, the blonde let out a sigh and looked away.

“Do what you want! I don’t care.”

His gaze softened, and a brow raised in confusion. Seeing Elsa Arrington acting that way towards him was unusual, and having known her ever since they were little, he knew something was wrong. _Did something happen at home?_

“Elsa?” 

She slowly looked up, staring at him with her big blue eyes. There was a hint of surprise at the sudden change of tone, and the moment their eyes met, he felt like letting his guard down completely. 

“Look, Hans, I’m not in the mood for a banter.” Elsa muttered. “I came here to enjoy the view, and to escape from,” she paused to bite her lower lip, before continuing, “nevermind, it’s none of your business, anyway. Now please, let me go.”

His grip loosened up, but Hans didn’t let go. Instead, he took a step closer. The close proximity allowed him to breathe in her signature scent, which had been haunting him ever since the first Potions class at the beginning of the term. The moment he stepped into the classroom with a strong scent of new parchments, dark chocolate, and vanilla in the air, he came into a realisation. Hans was no fool. He knew which potion that smells like that, and what it means.

“Sorry,” he gently murmured, after he realised that he had been staring. Letting go of her arm, he added, “You may stay if you want.”

“Do I even need your permission?” Her comeback did surprise him, but her friendly tone— _was that friendly?_ —caught him off guard. _Salazar, it has been years since the last time she used that tone._

“Of course not.” Hans scoffed, but he managed to end the sentence with a small smile.

Looking down with a smile, Elsa made her way towards the balcony, strutting as if she was certain that he would follow, which he did. Stopping at a respectful distance, Hans turned to her. The blonde had her gaze focused up above, and he mirrored her.

“Can you see it?” She asked, without breaking her gaze.

“See what?” Was all his clueless reply.

Elsa grinned, before moving closer to him. “Cassiopeia.”

His green eyes scanned for the constellation, but to have her this close, it was impossible for him to focus.

“There!”

She pulled his robe so his head was next to hers, before pointing her finger up, connecting the stars to form the letter ‘W’. Hans knew that it was probably her enthusiasm that brought the gesture, but he couldn’t help his quickened pulse.

“Oh.”

Shortly after, Elsa let go of him, keeping her hands close to her chest. The gesture reminded him of when they were little, how she often kept her guard up, not wanting to let people in. And he frowned, realising how distant they had become.

“Sorry,” she let out. “I,” she was hesitating, “nevermind. In case you haven’t noticed, the view is always beautiful from up here.” Her smile lingered on.

It was indeed a clear night, with millions of stars dusting the dark autumn sky. The view from the tallest tower in Hogwarts was breathtaking, but nothing could stun him the way Elsa Arrington did just by smiling. Yes, she could be the embodiment of the full body-bind charm.

“Beautiful.”

Hans didn’t take his eyes off her, even when Elsa turned to face him. Guilt consumed him from within. He felt so stupid for not realising things sooner. His ambition to prove himself that he could be the best in everything had blinded him, and as the time passed it cost him a friendship. Their friendship.

“Elsa,” he began.

“Save it.” She looked away. “I don’t want to hear it.”

“I’m sorry, please hear me out.” His hand was itching to hold hers, but Hans knew, touching her would probably not be the best move. “I am so sorry that it took years for me to apologise. I should’ve never cast you aside just like that.”

She scoffed. “I don’t know what changed you, Hans. For all I know, this could be another trick you try to pull. It won’t change anything.”

Her guard was up, he knew that for sure, but for whatever reason?

“I wanted my best friend, but you, you wanted a rival.” She was facing him now, her icy blue eyes glared at him with sadness and hurt. “I thought I,” there was a pause, enough to make him grow tense.

“You what?”

Elsa took a deep breath, trying to compose herself, as if her mind needed a taming. Seeing the state she was in took him back to the Sacred Seven Christmas banquet he used to attend in Aren Hall, the Arringtons’ residence. With many people in the room, she could get overwhelmed, and he would ask her to sneak out and do a stargazing to calm her raging mind. So he did what he thought would help her. He wouldn’t hold back.

His arms gently pulled her trembling form into his chest, his chin rested on her shoulder. Rocking her back gently, Hans murmured some words of apology, repeating them with sincerity. It didn’t take long until she eventually calmed down. And much to his surprise, she wounded her arms around his torso, hugging him back.

“Elsa?”

“I’ve missed you, Hans.” The way she said those words pained him, but he knew he deserved it, for she had it worse than him. But she also gave him hope, a second chance. “So very much. I thought you’d never say that.”

Pulling back without letting go of each other, Hans placed his finger under her chin. He caught her gaze upon his lips, and although it was only briefly, he knew better than to close the gap between them.

“I feel so, so stupid, Elsa. I was wrong and selfish, but I am willing to make it right, if you give me the chance.”

When he moved to cup her cheek, Elsa leaned into his touch. Warmth spread on his chest upon the gesture.

“Hans,” she grabbed his hands and clasped them in hers. “I’ll give you the chance if you do me a favour.”

“What is it?”

With a smirk, the blonde replied, “Let Ravenclaw win the house cup. I swear to Merlin, I’ve had enough of seeing green colour dominating the Great Hall.”

Hans grinned. “Deal.”

“Very well, then.” Elsa stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. “I’ll see you in the morning, Westergaard.”

Before he could process what had just happened, Elsa was long gone. On his way back to his patrol, Hans couldn’t help but wonder about Elsa’s hesitation. She kept something from him, something she didn’t want him to know. The kiss on his cheek, the brief glance at his lips, were those vague hints? Nah, it would be too soon to tell. Only time would tell. Hans shook his head, knowing that he needed to earn back her trust first before anything else. And for that, he was willing to go at her pace. 

After all, they were friends first before they were lovers.


End file.
